


Mr. Beta plotbunnies (and lions)

by Anonymous



Category: Inside the mind of Mr. Beta (Webcomic)
Genre: First In The Fandom, M/M, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: exactly what it sounds like. plotbunnies and squealing about the latest chapters on webtoon, and those authors notes.
Relationships: Andra/Yolka
Comments: 1
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUMAJA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SUMAJA).



2020.02.26

The author's note in 11.6 was not okay. Why can't the third leg not be Patreon only for us poor viewers? for those who know mdzs, I am 魏无钱 (wei no money) not 有钱哥哥 (rich-gege).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is me complaining

Ok so, first off the authors note about bread and rolling pins lmao. and the smirking bat- Mr yolkaaaaaaaaaaaa  
(also, the grammys have issues. as a bts fan, I feel like what happened is (other than completely unfair) the latest in a chain of such things.)


End file.
